


Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Pre-Series, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tous les dieux du monde ne peuvent décider de rendre un homme cruel. Non, ne dis rien - je le suis, c'est un fait. Pourquoi maintiendrais-je la cérémonie du coucher, sinon ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges

**Author's Note:**

> Cadeau pour ma très chère Rachel. J'espère que ça adoucira un peu cette période difficile de PMS.  
> Y'aura peut-être d'autres chapitres, on verra !

    - Le roi est ivre, Tywin. Je suis sûr que-  
    - Je vois bien que le roi est ivre. Cela suffit.

  
Lord Tywin découpa la viande dans son assiette. A sa gauche, Aerys présidait la table ; à sa droite, Kevan s'efforçait d'apaiser la fureur du marié. Joanna n'était assise que plus loin, contrairement à toutes les traditions, à la table voisine - une place indigne de son rang. Ce n'était qu'un affront de plus d'Aerys, qui, tout en multipliant les regards et les remarques déplacées à l'endroit de Joanna, ne manquait pas une occasion de la rabaisser. La fiancée de Tywin, pourtant, ne s'était pas une fois déstabilisée ; avec la fermeté et l'intelligence que tous lui connaissaient, elle avait remis le roi à sa place, insulte après insulte. Resplendissante dans sa robe, elle éclipsait en beauté toutes les demoiselles de l'assistance, mais ce n'était pas là la raison pour laquelle Tywin était tombé amoureux d'elle. Joanna était une femme forte, dont l'esprit de stratégie outrepassait de loin celui de nombreux seigneurs - Kevan Lannister compris. Tywin avait trouvé en elle une intelligence capable de rivaliser avec la sienne, et Joanna l'avait choisi pour la même raison. Ensemble, ils porteraient la maison Lannister au sommet.  
Tywin appréhendait le mariage, cependant. La tradition du coucher lui avait toujours paru vulgaire et inutile ; si lui n'éprouvait que peu d'envie à l'idée de se faire arracher ses vêtements par une horde de dames échauffées par le vin, le dégoût le prenait lorsqu'il imaginait Joanna portée en triomphe jusque sa chambre. Elle l'avait rassuré, pourtant. Aucun homme n'oserait contrarier la bienséance, et tous savaient que la colère de Tywin pouvait faire tomber des têtes. Tywin n'en trouvait pas moins la coutume dégradante.

  
Croisant le regard de sa femme, il leva son verre ; ils avaient prononcé leurs voeux devant le Grand Septon, et Joanna portait à présent le manteau Lannister, lourd de brocart rouge et or, dont le coucher la débarrasserait. Elle lui sourit en retour, et but une gorgée de vin.La tête tournait légèrement à Tywin. Le banquet s'éternisait ; Aerys avait tenu à ce qu'il soit somptueux. "Les noces de ma Main ! Ce ne sera pas une nuit qu'on oubliera", avait-il décidé, peu après que la crise de colère provoquée par l'annonce du mariage se fut apaisée. Rhaella, elle, n'assistait pas à la noce ; elle s'était excusée, indisposée par une grossesse ardue. Si Rhaegar était bien portant, elle avait déjà fait une fausse couche l'année précédente. Elle avait pourtant tenu à superviser l'organisation de la fête, et la réussite était évidente. Trop, à vrai dire, pour Tywin, qui ne goûtait guère les réjouissances de cour et aurait de loin préféré la sobriété d'une cérémonie privée. Les tempes battantes, il se tourna vers le roi pour s'excuser, et quitta la table. En s'éloignant, il eut à peine le temps d'entendre Aerys frapper dans ses mains et décréter le moment venu pour la danse. Un élan de reconnaissance lui vint lorsqu'il songea que son ami lui avait évité volontairement la torture du bal.  
Sur le balcon, l'air était doux, comme si la puanteur de Port-Réal n'avait pas pu y monter. Des pas résonnèrent bientôt sur le dallage, à peine masqués par le tulmute étouffé de la fête, et Tywin se retourna pour découvrir Aerys à ses côtés. Le jeune homme souriait.

  
    - Je savais que tu préfèrerais être absent pour le bal.

  
Il était facile, en de tels instants, d'oublier que, pour Aerys, la pièce était tombée du mauvais côté. Ses crises de colère étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Rien que la semaine précédente, il avait fallu le dissuader d'utiliser des flèches enflammées au cours d'une partie de chasse. Le risque, avait-il dit, un sourire sur ses longues lèvres minces, ne faisait qu'ajouter du piment au jeu, et l'éclat rouge des flammes ne donnait-il pas une dimension surnaturelle à la traque ? Il n'avait cédé que lorsque Tywin, excédé, avait menacé de rentrer au palais. Mais à cet instant, ses yeux d'un mauve profond étaient calmes, et il ressemblait de nouveau à celui que Tywin aimait en frère depuis toujours. Plus, à la vérité, que les siens propres.

  
    - Je sais que _toi_ , en revanche, tu les apprécies. Rentre, je ne serai pas long. Il devrait bien y avoir une ou deux filles à ton goût dans la salle.

  
Il s'était presque attendu à une remarque de plus sur Joanna, mais il n'en fut rien. Le roi se contenta d'ôter lentement sa couronne, pour la poser sur la rembarde de pierre. Le sourire était toujours là sur ses lèvres, quoiqu'à demi effacé.

  
    - Accepte mes excuses, Tywin. Mes paroles envers ta femme ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis ivre, comme tu peux le voir. Je ne cherchais à offenser aucun d'entre vous.

  
De tels retournements n'étaient pas rares, et la Main avait appris à discerner les vraies excuses des fausses. Les vraies avaient toujours quelque chose de douloureux.

  
    - Je sais - je sais que l'héritage Targaryen est en moi. Je ne blâme pas ma famille - le sang est fort, tu comprends ? Mais il a aussi des conséquences, et je t'en fais payer le prix tous les jours.

  
Un rire vint sur ses lèvres, sans joie.

  
    - Je n'ignore pas que j'ai ma propre responsabilité. Tous les dieux du monde ne peuvent décider de rendre un homme cruel. Non, ne dis rien - je le suis, c'est un fait. Pourquoi maintiendrais-je la cérémonie du coucher, sinon ?

  
Les mains de Tywin se crispèrent sur la rembarde. Le roi l'observait à présent, notait les jointures blanchies de ses doigts, le muscle tendu de sa mâchoire. _Ce ne sera pas une nuit qu'on oubliera_. Il sentit Aerys se détourner, regarder au loin lui aussi. Le silence fut long.  
Il connaissait l'aversion d'Aerys pour Joanna - et pour les femmes en général. Il se lassait vite de ses liaisons, et traitait ses maîtresses sans égard, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rechercher leur compagnie avec assiduité. Son agressivité envers Joanna n'avait rien de nouveau, mais elle avait redoublé depuis l'annonce des fiançailles. Rhaella, quant à elle, avait renvoyé nombre de ses demoiselles de compagnie, et se montrait de plus en plus froide à l'égard de Joanna. Le roi plaisait, cependant. Son visage mince, ses longs cheveux d'or blanc, et, plus que tout, ses yeux acérés, semblaient constituer un attrait particulier pour les femmes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il savait se faire caressant, et lorsqu'il ne s'épuisait pas en fureurs brusques, aussi soudaines qu'un feu de forêt, son charme était indéniable. Tywin avait été le témoin de nombre d'aventures mal terminées, et avait parfois même assisté à certaines nuits du roi, sur sa demande. Lui n'avait aucun goût pour ce genre de chose, et il n'avait jamais pris d'autre amante que Joanna, à Castral Roc d'abord puis lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à Port-Réal. Ainsi, jamais il ne lui avait été infidèle ; ces heures passées dans la chambre d'Aerys, les poings serrés et le souffle heurté, à regarder son ami s'assouvir sur des femmes toujours différentes  - c'était là quelque chose d'autre, qu'on ne pouvait appeler infidélité. Pour avoir passé toute son adolescence avec lui, Tywin connaissait ses muscles secs, la tension de sa nuque sous ses longs cheveux fins, et l'éclat de son regard lorsque, ivre, il attirait une domestique sur ses genoux. Il avait reconnu tout cela, le rauque de sa voix lorsqu'il l'invitait à s'approcher, le regard sombre levé vers lui, les gestes rendus saccadés par l'orgasme. Aucune de ces maîtresses passagères ne connaissait le roi aussi bien que lui. Elles quittaient invariablement la chambre, et Aerys et Tywin se faisaient apporter du vin. Alors ils parlaient du royaume jusqu'à l'aube.

  
    - Joanna n'est pas attirée par toi, tu le sais ?  
    - Je le sais.  
    - Et tu ne la toucheras pas. Pas même ce soir. Je te l'interdis, Aerys.  
    - Je ne la toucherai pas.

  
La voix du roi était paisible, et, un instant, Tywin en fut décontenancé.

  
    - Pourquoi avoir refusé de supprimer la cérémonie du coucher, alors ?  
    - Pour me venger de toi.

  
La réponse avait fusé, calme encore, imperturbable. Quelque chose enserra sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête vers son ami.

  
    - Ne peux-tu pas concevoir, continua Aerys, à voix basse à présent, sans dévier son regard de l'horizon, qu'une Main du Roi ne devrait pas avoir le droit de se marier ? Qu'elle doit rester fidèle à son souverain, qu'elle doit être auprès de lui à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, pour être à son côté et le protéger en toute circonstance ?  
    - Je ne suis pas le capitaine des Manteaux d'or, Aerys. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ta protection. C'est à ser Gerold de-  
    - Tu devrais !

  
Aerys s'était retourné vers lui, brusquement.

  
    - Gerold Hightower a servi mon père avant moi. Il n'est pas attaché à ma personne. Je te veux toi, Tywin. Toi, Main du roi. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi.

  
Son regard était brûlant, et Tywin sentit la chose dans sa poitrine se compresser un peu plus encore. Il s'agenouilla.

  
    - Je suis ta Main, Aerys. Je suis à toi. Mon mariage ne changera rien. 

  
Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres du roi. Doucement, il passa ses longs doigts fins sur la joue de son ami.

  
    - Bien.


End file.
